Su única verdad
by maarw
Summary: Ran está en problemas... Shinichi tiene que decidir si contar o no su grany única verdad.


**Hola!^^ espero que les guste.**  
><strong>Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del gran Gosho Aoyama.<strong>

**~ Enjoy ~ **

* * *

><p><strong>La única verdad.<strong>

Era el día de pago de un gran caso del famoso detective Kogoro Mouri, lamentablemente ese día, él no podía ir a retirar el pago personalmente, así que su hija Ran fue en su nombre acompañada del pequeño Conan.

"_Hace mucho tie__mpo que no salía solo con Ran, desearía salir con ella como soy yo realmente pero sigo siendo un niño. La última vez que salimos juntos fue el día que me encogí por culpa de la organización de los hombres de negro. Pensar que tantos meses le he mentido, a mi gran amiga, mi gran amor… Ran". _Pensaba el joven Shinichi Kudo mientras caminaba con Ran hacía el Banco de Beika.

– ¿Sabes Conan? Es lindo que salgamos juntos, siento que salgo con mi hermano pequeño, y eso es muy lindo.

– ¿Hermano pequeño?, tú también eres como mi hermana grande Ran. – _"Solo soy como su hermano pequeño, es obvio ¿no?, soy un niño, no puedo decirle que soy Shinichi" _continuaba pensando Shinichi.

– Bienvenidos al banco de Beika – dijo el guardia mientras los chicos entraban.

– ¡Que fila más larga! Si quieres ve a sentarte Conan mientras hago la fila.

– Está bien.

– ¡Atención todos, abajo, ahora! ¡Esto es un asalto! – dijo un encapuchado entrando al banco seguido de tres hombres, también encapuchados.

"_Un robo, debo proteger a Ran"_, solo ese fue el pensamiento de Shinichi.

– ¡Que se agachen les dije!, muy bien, ¿dónde está el administrador del banco? –decía el encapuchado líder.

– Um, soy yo –dijo un hombre bajo y gordo.

– Está bien, pon todo el dinero en esta bolsa, ¡Apurate! Tenemos poco tiempo. El resto de ustedes manténganse en el suelo si no quieren que una linda bala atraviese sus cabezas. Necesito un rehén, ¡Hey tú! El pequeño de las gafas, acércate rápido.

– ¿Qué? ¡NO! ¡Él no! –gritaba Ran desde el otro extremo del banco-. Yo tomaré su lugar, es mi hermanito, no le haga nada por favor.

– Ran.

"_Tengo que pensar en algo, Ran está de rehén, la está apuntando con la pistola. ¿Qué hago? El dardo, pero solo podría dormir a uno. No ando con el cinturón que me hizo el profesor Agasa porque lo está arreglando, solo tengo el dardo y un golpe de suerte"._

– Señor ladrón, quiero ir al baño, ¿puedo? –comenzó Conan.

– ¿Al baño? ¿Crees que es un juego niño?

– ¡Por favor! ¡Me duele el estómago!

– Ya, bueno, oye tú, acompáñalo y apúntalo con la pistola, si hace algo, mátalo.

– ¿Va a entrar a la cabina conmigo también señor? Deje de seguirme y baje esa pistola.

– No me hables así niño, ¿quién te crees que eres?

– Conan Edogawa, detective.

– ¿Detec…? –el dardo durmió al encapuchado antes de que terminara su frase.

– Listo. Ahora… -sacando su celular- Profesor, no hable, escúcheme, llame al inspector Megure, estoy en el banco de Beika con Ran y lo están asaltando, Ran está de rehén, la apuntan con la pistola y no tengo como defenderla, por favor, cuento con usted, adiós.

– ¡Hey! ¿Por qué se demora tanto el niño? –entró un segundo encapuchado al baño- ¿Qué demonios haces en el suelo? ¿¡Y el niño!

– Aquí estoy, y adiós –con ayuda de sus zapatos y un pequeño basurero noqueó al segundo encapuchado-. Dos menos, ahora tengo que volver con Ran.

– ¡Les dije que no se muevan! –gritaba el líder, el sonido de un disparo y un grito de Ran atravesó el alma de Shinichi.

– ¡RAN! ¡NO, RAN!

– Lo siento niño, te has quedado sin hermana.

– ¡RAAAAAAAN! ¡MALDITO SEAS!

– Co…nan, estoy… bien –dijo Ran, volviendo en sí-. Solo es mi hombro.

– Ran te voy a sacar de aquí, lo juro.

– Te pareces a Shinichi hablando así…

– ¡NO HABLEN O LES DISPARO EN LA CABEZA!

– ¿No ve que hay una mujer herida? ¿Es tonto o qué? –la voz de una mujer se escuchó desde cerca del baño.

– ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué no estás con los demás rehenes?

– ¿Sabías? Cuando un ladrón es bueno, revisa cada parte del lugar donde va a robar, ni siquiera deja una ventana abierta, como la ves.

– ¿Quién eres?

– Detective Sato, para arrestarte.

– ¿QUÉ?

– Estás arrestado, ¡ahora Takagi!

– Detective Sato, que bueno que está acá, por favor ayude a Ran!

– Si, ¡Ambulancia, pronto! ¡los que estén heridos diríjanse a la ambulancia por favor!

_*En el hospital*._

– Eres tan bonita… espero que algún día me perdones Ran.

– ¿Shinichi?

– Oh, despertaste Ran.

– ¿Shinichi? Me duelen los ojos… no puedo abrirlos…

– Oh, no los abras, descansa y escúchame.

– Shinichi…

– Ran escúchame, estos meses te he mentido y estoy muy arrepentido, espero que me perdones… pero tienes que saber toda la verdad…

– No tengo nada que perdonarte…

– Escucha, el día que estábamos en el Tropical Land y yo me fui detrás del hombre de negro… lo seguí, en un descuido no me fijé que había otro hombre de negro y me golpeó. Sin darme cuenta me hizo tomar una extraña píldora llamada APTX 4869, la que encogió mi cuerpo…

– ¿Encoger tu cuerpo? –Ran abrió los ojos por fin-. ¿¡Conan! ¿Acaso es una broma?

– No. Ran, Conan no existe, yo soy Shinichi.

– ¡Ya basta! ¡Cómo vas a ser Shinichi! ¡Eres solo una criatura!

– Déjame terminar… la píldora encogió mi cuerpo, y me convertí en Conan, no te dije nada para proteger de la organización de los hombres de negro… No tenía pensado decírtelo, pero Haibara me dijo que era mejor que lo supieras para que estuvieras preparada, puesto que los hombres de negro nos están buscando a los dos y probablemente nos maten.

– ¿Haibara? ¡Deja de jugar conmigo Conan!

– Si, Haibara es quien creo la píldora APTX 4869, los de la organización la tenían amenazada y tuvo que tomar la píldora para poder escapar de ellos…

– ¿Cómo esperas que te crea todo eso?

– No lo sé, solo espero que confíes en mí.

– Y según tú… ¿Quién más sabe esto?

– Bueno, el profesor Agasa, Haibara, Heiji, mis padres y ahora tú.

– ¿Y por qué me cuentas esto ahora?

– Porque quiero que sepas, si desaparezco, ya sea, Conan o Shinichi, si ya no estuviera, quería que supieras la verdad.

– ¿Ellos te buscan?

– Si, según ellos yo morí, pero una mujer de la organización sabe quién soy, aun me pregunto porqué no ha dicho nada, es tan extraño, pero ella lo sabe y dudo que se quede con el secreto. Pero ese no es el caso yo solo quería decirte la verdad, además que eres la mejor amiga que he tenido…

– Esto parece una despedida, por favor Shinichi, ellos no te harán nada, habla con el inspector Megure, él te ayudará.

– No puedo entrometer a más gente, ya hay suficiente con el FBI.

– ¿FBI? ¿También está el FBI?

– Si, pero ellos no saben quiénes somos con Haibara, solo persiguen a la organización para destruirla.

– Te creo. Quiero que sepas que si te pasa algo siempre vas a estar en mi corazón… pero estoy segura que nada te pasará, tu eres fuerte, oh por Dios, ¡Eres el mejor detective del país! ¡Eres Shinichi Kudo!

– Tengo miedo Ran, no por mi, por ti, mis padres, tus padres, el profesor, la liga juvenil de detectives y todos los que me rodean.

– No te preocupes, yo estoy contigo, pase lo que pase, soy tu amiga y te amo.

– Yo también te amo –se levantó de su silla y con una tierna caricia en su rostro la besó dulcemente.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer ^^. <strong>


End file.
